Harry Potter et le prisonnier des ténèbres
by Wyrdo
Summary: Harry en a marre de la vie...Il va faire quelque chose d'irréparable...d'iréparable?non! puissance sombre par pas obscur et new amis au rendezvous!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et le prisonnier des ténèbres 

Chapitre I : Notes

Disclamer : Tout appartient a J.K.Rowling sauf les choses que j'inventes, je donne pleine autorité sur les personnages principale tirés du livre inventé de Mme.Rowling…

Bien! Attention, je ne le dirait qu'une fois… : SPOILERS DU TOME I,II,III,IV,V! Et la, je fais une suite possible qui ssera par conséquent le tome : VI!

C'est tout, a par une choses…moi, j'en ai rien a foutre que vous aimiez ou pas(mais c'est pas une raison pour pas reviewer!) car moi, j'aime ce que j'écris et je le met sur des sites pour partagez ce que j'aime avec d'autre! Donc vos : ca pourrait etre ecrit mieux. Ou. J'aime pas ca, c nul, ben vous pouvez vous les gardez! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est d'écrire pour du monde qui partage le plaisir de cette fanfic! Je ne veux point de vos conseils(sauf si y sont vraiment bon) !

Le prochain chapitre s'en vient prochainement!…

Ahhh oui, une derniere chose!

Moi, j'écris quand ca me tente, donc, je ne suis pas comme les autres qui se force a finir le chapitre pour ses lecteurs! Moi, quand le chapitre sera la, il sera la, point bar. Je n'écris que quand j'en ai envie et ca depends naturellement de mon humeur(on pourrait quasiment dire que j'ai des SPM! Ptain! J'écris bien en francais et je mets les expressions québecoise en second plan(yen auras quasiment pas, sauf si ca m'échappe)! Je n'ai pas besoin de correcteur(trice) sauf si vous trouvez que je maltraite l'écriture, la celui ou celle qui voudras, je lui ferais corriger mais moi, j'écris pour le plaisir…bon alors je vous dit…vivement la suite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Disparition**

Harry se leva a contre cœur du banc sur lequel il était assis depuis plus d'une heure, regardant l'étoile de Sirius…Il s'en voulait mais il en voulait encore plus a Dumbledore et a rogue…oui…Rogue en lui faisant échouer a ses cours de occlumencie pour rire de lui et Dumbledore pour lui avoir cacher toute ces choses…pour l'avoir mit avec une famille qui le détestait et qui le prenait pour un esclave….oui, il haïssait Dumbledore pour…pour lui avoir tout simplement gâcher les années les plus importante d'une vie…il allait avoir 16 ans dans…dans 12 minutes! Bizarrement, ils s'en foutait royalement. Il n'en avait que faire! Tuer ou être tuer! Non…tuer, ils comprenait…après tout? Les humains se battent pour survivre! Ahhh! Mais avec la débiliter de Fudge! Alala! Fudge allait sûrement l'envoyer en prison pour avoir tuer! Ce foutu ministre qui se croit supérieur! Arggg!

Il en avait marre! Il ne voulait plus a avoir a supporter cela! Il était rendu dans le plus profonds des gouffres du désespoir! Il en avait marre! Il n'en pouvait plus! Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre!

Il…n'en…pouvait…plus…de…vivre…

Soudain, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux…

Il en avait ras-le-bol. Il voulait revoir les être qui lui était chers. Il voulait être libre!

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers un morceaux de verres qui était par terre.

Il le prit et le regarda…oui…

Oui…il pouvait enfin mettre un terme a sa vie maudite…il en avait la possibilité…allait-il le faire? En avait-il le courage?

Une voix lui dit qu'il n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien!

Une autre lui disant qu'il aurait du être a serpentard et non a gryffondor.

Allait-il le faire ou non?

Il approcha le verre cassé de son poignait.

Allait-il le faire? Allait-il mettre un terme a sa vie détestable?

Il appuya sur les veines de son poignait. Déjà une goutte de sang perlait son poignait. Elle descendit le long de son bras puis, alla s'échoir sur le carrelage.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a bougé sa main droite et son sang coulerait et toute vie quitterait son corps.

Un mouvement…

Il fit soudain un mouvement horizontale de la main.

Son sang s'échappa en fine rangé le long de son bras.

Il le regarda avec fascination…

Il voyait la vie fuir son corps…Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un cri mais seul ces mots en sortir…

-Par delà le temps, par delà l'espace, envoyer moi dans un andere dimensie(autre dimension)

pour que je puisse accomplir ma destiner, pour que la puissance des sombres m'accueille, mon sang…my blood…mein Blut…envoyer Le Maître des ombres dans une autre dimension car je le veux….je le veux a jamais!

Une larme s'échappa encore une fois, seul le vent venait déranger ce spectacle.

Le vent devint de plus en plus fort, comme un ouragan! Bizarrement, Harry ne s'envolait même pas!

Soudain, Harry disparut comme le sable s'envole a l'arriver du vent…grain par grain, centaine de grains par centaines…jusqu'à…

Harry avait disparut de privet drive…


End file.
